Claimed
by lingeringillusions
Summary: An alternate version of what happened after Beth and Daryl were separated in Season Four. Daryl finds Beth, but then must keep their connection to himself. One thing he can do though...claim her.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon knew one thing for sure: he was tired of walking. Since joining Joe and his gang, he felt like all he did was walk. These guys never settled down anywhere for more than a night or two. They were wanderers, as he had once been. He should have felt at ease, comfortable. This had been his life for so long before Rick and his troupe of good-doers. This is how Merle and him had lived. Going from one spot to another, salvaging anything they could find and then moving on. But, as he walked, Daryl realized more and more that this wasn't his life anymore or, at least, he had had a chance of this not being his life anymore, but that chance had been taken away from him in a black car with a cross on the back.

He wasn't going there. It had been weeks since he had lost Beth. He needed to get over it. He wasn't going to find her. She was gone, just gone. He hadn't expected to lose her so quickly. They had only gotten out of the prison weeks before. They had burnt that house down together and he had seen her for the first time that night. Well, seen her as anything but Hershel's youngest. She had become a fighter right in front of him when she called him out on his bullshit. When she had told him he was afraid, his mouth had almost hung open. The girl had had balls to do it, and he had respected the hell out of her afterwards. The night he had lost her, something had been brewing in his mind. When he had looked at her for the last time, she had known that the reason he still believed in the world was because of her. Before he could even get any words out though, all hell had broken loose. He had got caught in the basement and she had ran because he told her to. Damn it, he should have kept her with him. As Daryl was getting caught up in his own head, he didn't notice that Joe was even talking until he was up close to his face.

"Daryl, we are stopping here for a little while. We all need a break." Joe said it casually, but Daryl could see the side-to-side move in Joe's eyes. The guy was sure as shit lying through his teeth. There was a reason they were stopping here. Daryl looked around. This road didn't look any different than the any of the others they had been walking. It was just an old country road with forest on both sides. No farmhouses or sheds anywhere. Usually, they didn't stop unless they had shelter to sleep in. Daryl looked at Joe again. The guy was looking up the road, like he was expecting someone or something. Something was going down here today.

Not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself, Daryl decided to just leave it alone and bunk down for the night. As he laid out his sleeping bag in the leaf-filled ditch to the left side of the road, he saw some wild berries growing on a bush at the edge of the forest. Just as Daryl set up, he saw Randy, that shady ass twitchy bastard in Joe's gang, look up at the bush too.

Before that asshole could open his mouth, Daryl yelled out, "Claimed," as he marched over to the bush and pulled the berries off. Popping a few into his mouth on the way back to his bag, Daryl couldn't help but smirk at Randy a little. At first, Daryl hadn't liked the whole idea of claiming things as solely yours, for no one else's use. That had been Merle's way of things. Rick had taught him a different way-the 'one for all' way. But now, Daryl could see the beauty in it and the necessity. Look at what looking out for others had got all of them at the prison. Homeless. Dead. Kidnapped. Take your pick. There was something to be said for having something be yours and yours alone. No one could take it from you, unless they wanted one hell of a beatdown from the rest of the gang. When you claimed it, you owned it. End of story.

Daryl had just gotten off to sleep, when he heard a car coming up the road. He opened his eyes to see headlights coming toward them from about a mile up the road. He looked around. The others were getting up, but not with any alarm. They didn't see too worried or much like they cared at all. Daryl turned back around when he heard the brakes on the car. It was stopping. Daryl got up as he saw Joe walk towards the car. It was pitch black outside. Daryl's eyes were still seeing mostly shadows, but they were quickly focusing to their surroundings. They snapped completely to attention though, when Daryl could see the black shimmer on the car, as Joe walked up to the driver's side. He bent his head as the window came down. Joe was talking to the driver. Yeah, this was definitely why they had stopped here. Joe had been expecting this guy, Daryl could tell. Daryl saw the guy through the windshield. He had short, black hair and a sly grin on his face as he pointed to the back seat of the car. Daryl couldn't see anything, but when Joe peaked in and looked back at the guy, he was sporting the same shit-faced grin on his face. Daryl's stomach lurched. Whatever was in the back seat, both men wanted.

"Boys, get on up here." Joe yelled back to all of them. "Leon got us some fun stuff to play with in here." Ah, so that was it. This 'Leon' was their scavenger. Daryl figured it was just booze, but didn't want to look like a pussy, so he followed everyone up.

"Pretty." Randy breathed out, as he looked in the back. Pretty? Daryl thought. Daryl was about to look in the back when he saw it. As he neared the car, he could see the back windshield. Clear as day, he saw a white cross. Daryl knew what was in the back of the car before he looked. He all but ran to the passenger side door. Wrenching open the thing, he looked down and saw her. The blonde hair was tangled and had fallen half way out of the ponytail he had last seen it in, still had the same jeans and yellow jacket as that night too. The one big difference was the welt on her right temple and a swollen eye that was black and blue and she had been gagged with duct tape. Daryl knew what he had to do as the driver got out of the car. It was the way of the gang. Just as she opened her eyes, Daryl yelled out, "Claimed."

He saw the recognition immediately, but then her eyes drifted over the other males surrounding her and fear shot into them. She shot up, but that was when they both realized that her hands had been tied together. She looked up to him, all panic. The other guys were scooting closer in and that nasty ass Randy was reaching for the driver side door to open it.

"Did you fuckers not hear me? I said claimed. So, back the hell off." Daryl said, as he reached in and locked the driver's side door. Joe was there then.

"You heard 'im, boys. I would have shared her, Daryl ain't, so leave it be," said Joe, shaking his head as he walked away from the car.

Daryl jumped into the back seat as they all started reluctantly walking away. He grabbed Beth's wrists with one hand and hauled them over her head. "Start thrashing around now." He said as he kicked out to make the car move. Beth looked at him in confusion. "Just do it and start yelling like you're scared. Now!" She did, as best she could gagged, and Daryl stretched out and put his full body weight on her. He knew exactly what this looked and sounded like to the other guys. It was what he wanted. They needed to think she was his. Daryl took his time peeling the tape off. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't have the balls to ask her if she had been hurt other than the black eye and knock on the head. He didn't want to know the answer.

Daryl peeled the tape off as gently as he could which wasn't easy with Beth thrashing under him. When he finally got it off, he put his finger to his lips and Beth quit yelling. "I need to get you out of this car, but we can't leave. They'll come after us. Shit, we are going to have to wing this. I'm not going to hurt you though and I won't let them, got it?" Beth just nodded. "Here we go," said Daryl as he pulled her out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the favorites and follows, guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. He is a little chapter, but stayed tuned because it gets steamy in the third chapter. I will post it soon! **Please review to let me know you like what I'm doing!**

As Daryl dragged her out of the car, Beth couldn't believe this change of events. One minute she had been terrified and certain of her immediate death and now she was back with Daryl and semi-safe. Speaking of Daryl, he was now placing her behind him with every step, angling his feet to the right and moving her to the left with his hand. She could see his eyes twitch to where she knew his crossbow was. Suddenly a man walked up to them. He was older with a grey beard, but walked with a sense of authority that told her he was the leader of these men and apparently Daryl now.

"Decide to share after all, Daryl?" The man said, leering at her. She took a step back further behind Daryl.

"Nah, Joe. Just need some privacy. This ain't a peep show." Daryl said, his gaze shifting to a glare as he looked to their left at the man who had called her pretty.

Instinctively, Beth knew this was the time to act her part. She started to shake and willed tears to start in her eyes. She made like she was about to run when Daryl caught her around the waist. She fought against his hold on her, digging at his hands with her nails.

"She's gonna be fun," Joe chuckled.

"See ya, Joe." Daryl said, backing Beth into the thicket and grabbing his bow on the way. Once they got a mile away or so, he let her go. He didn't speak though. He just sat down and looked at the ground.

"Daryl?" Nothing. "Daryl!"

"What do you want from me, girl?" Daryl suddenly said, looking up at her with knowledge in his eyes. Beth was immediately taken back to that day outside the shack house when she had finally lost it on him for walking around like he didn't care about anything.

"Who are those men? Why are you with them?"

"Dunno. Had nothing better, I suppose." He said, drawing in the dirt with one of his arrows. "What happened after we we're separated?"

Beth stayed silent for a moment. She wasn't sure she wanted to get into the details right now when they had things in the present to worry about. She turned her back to Daryl to think of her answer.

Out of nowhere, she felt herself get hauled down to the ground. Daryl looked at her for a moment and then came down at her. Before she could register what he was doing, his lips had found hers. She felt his knee go in between her legs, spreading them and her eyes rolled back. As her lips left hers and to her neck, she heard him say something, but couldn't make out what. As his mouth made its way to her ear, she heard him hiss, "Fight me."

They were being watched. Of course they were. Why else would Daryl be kissing her? There was nothing between them. With what strength she could muster, she put her hands on his chest and pushed. He only took her hands and pulled them up above her head. She knew she couldn't scream. Walkers could hear her. So, she started kicking out even as Daryl's free hand descended into her shirt. It was so hard to pretend to be terrified of something you wanted so badly, but fight she did. She grabbed Daryl by the hair and yanked, taking a few strands with her. He rolled off of her and she ran.

After ten minutes, Beth stopped running and waited for Daryl. She sat in the woods alone and thought about what had just happened. It had all been a rouse. Daryl hadn't meant any of it, but the stirrings he evoked in her were real. If she were honest with herself, she would have known why. She had always felt attracted to Daryl. He had been the older, bad boy with a heart of loyalty. And, damn, the man practically exuded sexual power. He was a protector, but he also had a savageness about him that thrilled her. She found herself tracing where his lips had been with her hand.

"Beth?" Daryl was standing in front of her with his crossbow and pack in one hand and sleeping bag in another. "I'm sorry. It was Randy. I caught him after you ran and hauled him back to Joe." He looked down at her hand on her neck. "Christ." He said, shaking his head and turning away from her.

Beth got up and walked towards him. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. You think I've never been kissed before? It's no big deal." She saw Daryl wince at that, but he turned towards her. Opening his pack, he threw some sort of jerky at her.

"Here, eat. I'll set up the tent and traps."

"Tent?"

"Yeah, we're staying here tonight."

As Beth laid in the tent alone that night, she could hear Daryl walking around outside. She could hear him setting up the Walker traps. She tried to sleep, but found that she couldn't. It was probably a good thing though. When she slept, she dreamed and she didn't want to deal with dreams tonight. She was safe finally; she wanted to focus on the positives. As if he could hear what she was thinking, Daryl lifted the tent flap and crawled in. There was nothing awkward about sleeping in the tent with him. They had been confined in tighter spots than this. Necessity and safe trumped personal space. As an adult living in this new world, she was unaffected by the closeness. Well, at least, she told herself him laying next to her didn't affect her.

As Daryl laid down next to her, she couldn't help herself. "Did you enjoy that at all?" She asked. "I mean I've never seen you show romantic feelings for anyone. I always kinda thought you weren't into that stuff at all."

"I'm not."

"So, you didn't?" Beth didn't get a response. Daryl simply pushed himself over to his side facing away from her. She decided to give up getting any answers from him. She turned over too and shut her eyes to sleep.

"Did you?"

She could have lied. She should have lied. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

As quick as that, she felt herself be turned over and Daryl was there again on top of her. Just as this morning, his mouth found hers again, but his tongue was inside this time, pushing in and out, sending her senses flying. Before she could stop herself, her hands went into his hair, holding him against her. His knee parted her legs and he pushed himself against her inner thigh. God, he was hard. For her. He wanted her. Beth couldn't stop the moan if she wanted to. Daryl suddenly stopped and looked at her. He was scared, she could tell. He needed her to keep this going. To let him know she wanted it.

Knowingly, she pulled him back down and took his mouth in hers, taking control in her own hands. She slid her tongue in his mouth and made slow circles around his own. He moaned deep and pressed against her. She pushed in and out of his mouth, as she led his hand under her shirt. When she felt his thumb brush against her nipple, she bowed up off the tent floor.

"God, I want my mouth on there. Let me go there, Beth." He said, lifting her up and pulling her shirt off. He kissed down her neck as he undid her bra and then he was sucking on her. His tongue flicking at her nipple as he palmed the other breast. Beth arched against him and felt herself grow warm and wet at her core. Daryl sent her flying again when his teeth grazed her flesh. As he kissed down her stomach, she knew where he was going. She almost crumbled when he looked up at her as he undid her jeans and pulled them down. He came back to her mouth then, even as his hand found her core. His thumb was doing circles around her clit, as his tongue was doing the same against hers. The one-two punch had her close to climax, even though she had never felt it before she knew it was coming. No one had ever touched her so intimately. She should have been scared, but all she could think was that she wanted more and to give more.

"Stop," Beth managed to croak out. Immediately, Daryl's hands were up as was his body, off of hers. It gave her the opening she needed. With a strength she didn't know she had, she took his body down and reversed their roles. Daryl's eyes were full of surprise and she could tell a little admiration at her strength. She reveled in it.

Before she could lose her nerve, Beth seized him in her hand. Daryl hissed and bowed off the floor. Her power over him was thrilling and she wanted to feel more of it. With inexperienced hands, she stroked him, up and down. Letting her hand go loose as she went down and tightening on the upstroke. Daryl's breathing came out in gasps.

"You keep that up, girl and you're going to see somethin' you ain't ready for." Daryl groaned, as her only response was to tighten her hold. His eyes seemed to take on a new hesitancy. "This shouldn't be happen'n." Daryl suddenly said, removing her hand and pulling himself to a standing position.

"Please, don't stop this." Beth said, still in her sitting position below him. "I want this, Daryl. I'm an adult and I want to escape for a little while. You want it too. I ain't blind." She said, pulling his pants out of his hands and back down. He stood there, naked in front of her. She looked at him fully for the first time. His sex was hard and dripping with his desire for her. Before she could stop herself, she pressed her mouth to him. His quick intake of breath was followed by a swear word that accurately described their activities. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew she didn't want to stop. She explored him with her mouth. She liked the taste and tongued the tip of him. She felt his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to his cock until she had the full length of him in her. Rhythmically, he started moving in and out of her mouth. God help her, she loved the sounds he was making for her. The gutteral grounding in his throat. She looked up and saw his head was bent back to the sky.

Suddenly, she found herself flat on her back with him standing over her. "No, it ain't ending that way." Daryl said, spreading her legs in front of him. Suddenly Beth felt shy. No one had ever seen her naked and to have that deepest part of her exposed made her feel unattractive. She tried to cover herself with her hands, but Daryl pushed them away with his own. "Don't hide from me. Not after what you just were doin'. Let me show you what that felt like."

Just like that, Daryl dipped down and caught her clit in his mouth, sucking and pulling at her as his tongue took the wetness from her into his mouth. She opened her mouth to scream out from the sheer pleasure, but Daryl's hand was there, which just made her that much wetter. His hot breath against her had her private parts welling up with wetness. His response was simple. Looking up at her, she saw his tongue run up the length of her and inside her. She lost it, her orgasm took her in waves. She was cumming. The sheer reality of it excited her as her body tightened and her stomach clenched in a so satisfying way. She grabbed Daryl's hair and pulled him up to her. "I want you inside me. Please.

Daryl positioned himself on her and she felt his cock gently probe at her. It wasn't good enough for her. She pushed up and took him fully in. As he started to rock back and forth, she wondered how this could get any better. She wasn't a virgin. She knew what sex felt like, the mechanic of it. But this was something entirely different. As Daryl moved inside of her, she felt the every facet of him. The ridges of his secret flesh fit perfectly inside. She wanted more of him somehow.

"God, Daryl, this is, ah," she couldn't find the words to describe. "Ah, keep going," she said, hearing him groan against her ear. She grabbed his ass and dug in as she let herself be taken over by the sounds of what they were doing: his hips smacking against hers as he pumped into her, harder and faster,his lips sucking at her neck; she would have a mark there and the thought that it would be seen by all thrilled her. What they were doing wasn't wasn't an act and yet, she couldn't understand how it was happening. The how didn't matter right at that as Daryl started pumping faster and she gave up on thinking. She felt the most delicious vibration run through her core and dug her teeth into her lips to fight her urge to yell out as the orgasm came crashing into her. She felt Daryl let go at the same time and shyly turned her head away. To see his face at the moment he came just seemed too awkward, even after what they'd been doing.


End file.
